


An Unexpected Meeting

by The_Black_Sun



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Black_Sun/pseuds/The_Black_Sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili has had to watch as his mother, Dis, fell apart after trying so desperately to hold it together after the death of their father, Vili, in the Battle of Azanulbizar, and he vowed never to love anyone the way his mother loved Vili. Kili has always wanted to find a love like what his mother had for his father, and he vowed to spend every day that he could, trying to find true love. Thorin had to watch as his grandmother deteriorated after watching Thror turn to the Gold Sickness, after he lost himself so deeply he struck his One as she tried to drag him away from his precious gold, and he vowed to never, ever, fall to the Gold Sickness which killed his grandmother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the world of Tolkein, nor do I own the ideas of Peter Jackson *sobs*  
> This is my first true piece of fan-written work (my last attempt was Twilight. I mean really(?!) Twilight?!) so if I do something wrong, like I write an inconsistency later on in the story, then I beg of you to comment and tell me what you think is the inconsistency, and I will do what I can about it. This also goes for any spelling errors, spell-checks (yes, even if they are funny), grammatical errors, and something you just don't like about the story you might want me to change.  
> I'm just playing this by ear at the moment, meaning that I will value any reader input with my life! Comment if you want something to happen in the story, like Fili loses an arm (hypothetically... a good idea though...) or some such. Oh, yes, I am British, and I was raised in Somerset since I was 3 and 1/2 so if anyone doesn't understand anything I write because it's a purely British thing and you're not a Brit (no offense: I often prefer other countries to Britain because of our idiotic fucking society and government) so don't hesitate to comment about them. I might add in a not at the bottom saying what they mean just to clear it up. Here's one now: 'mum' or 'mums the word' are phrases that mean keeping quite, or keeping a secret. This story will have M/M sex in it later one, don't like, don't read. I don't want any comments that have no bearing to what I have just said before this. I will ignore you if you do message that my story 'is shit' or some such bullshit. I don't care. I'm writing this for me, I'm just awesome enough (not really) to share it with the world.

**Fili POV:**

I first watched my mother break apart not even halfway to my maturity. She had just put my brother, Kili, and I to bed, but Kili wanted to drink some milk first. I would do anything for my brother, even give my own life for him, so, being the mischievous Dwarf I am, I stole out of bed and crept through the house, towards the cool room where we kept our milk and cold meats.

My mother was stood in the center of the living room, and I had to pass through there to get to the cool room, so I stopped and decided to wait for Mother to go to bed. 

But she didn't.

She just stood there, looking at the drawing of my father above the fireplace. Then she whispered "Oh, Vili. I miss you so much!" before letting out a big sob. Mother clapped a hand over her mouth, before seeming to crumple in on herself, going to her knees, shoulders shaking.

I stood there, shocked, staring at that spot for hours after Mother pulled herself back together and went off to bed. I could vaguely remember promising to get Kili some milk, but I could do no more than stare, deep in thought, at the space where my mother cracked to pieces.

It was then that I vowed to never, ever, fall in love like my mother did my father. I would rather die old and alone than have to suffer the pain of losing your One, or make someone else suffer that pain should I die before them.

**Kili POV:**

I first watched someone find their love when I was but 20 years old. I was walking with Mother through the markets of Ered Luin when suddenly, everyone stopped and stared at the two Dwarves picking themselves up from the ground. The male had a beautiful red beard, full of intricate braids with beads on, indicating which clan he was of, what his status was, and so on. The female had an impressive beard also--for a Dwarf female--and it too was filled with braids, but they were hundreds of them, all of her beard pulled into the intricate braids which were then split and twisted into one large, amazing braid, the likes of which I had never seen. I found out the reason why everyone stopped when they collided was because, as they did, many could see a pure, white light emanate from where their skin had touched.

Only the strongest and purest bonds between a Dwarf and their One could create such a pure light.

However, many say a light emanating from you when you touch your One means that your relationship is bound to misery, for it begins pure and strong, but it has nothing to build that strength on, no trust or the like. So it is rare when you see a couple give that light and then still be as pure many years later.

I vowed then, as I watched the male pull the female towards him and give a proud kiss to her knuckles, to do everything I could to find my One, to create a bond as strong and pure as only the legends say.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update, I wrote the chapter out, spent days on it and then my laptop, which was my mums for like two years decided to be a bitch and slow down. I clicked out of one tab, but when it didn't close immediately I clicked again and this was the next tab to be closed after that one. Stupid laptop *petulant tone*. Sorry it's not that long, but I just wanted to get the first meeting over and done with rather than drag it out to another chapter.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit, either the book by J.R.R. Tolkein or the films by Peter Jackson, I just own my OC's, cuz I'm awesome, but not that awesome.

**Third Person POV:**

Most Humans and Elves would think that a Hobbit and a Dwarf would be the best of friends, because of their height, or lack thereof, and their large appetite. Most Humans and Elves would be wrong. Hobbits and Dwarves are almost as bad as Elves and Dwarves, to be honest. Hobbits dislike Dwarves because of their lack of manners, their greater height, and their love of adventures. Dwarves dislike Hobbits because of their homeliness, their lack of adventurous spirit, and their high regard for propriety.

So to say that Bilbo Baggins was angry when twelve Dwarves and a Wizard barged into his Hobbit hole was an understatement. he was livid, silently fuming, and whenever he had to speak to a Dwarf or to Gandalf the Grey it was always with a seething tone of voice.

However, Bilbo was distracted from his murderous thoughts when he heard a light knock at his door. It was so quiet that if he hadn't had ears as good as any Elf's that none of the Dwarves noticed. The Dwarves also never noticed when the hobbit slipped from the room and into the entry way. He loitered uncomfortably for a few moments until he heard another light thud of knuckle against wood. Gathering his courage like he would a posy of flowers, Bilbo inhaled, and opened the door before his breathe left his lungs with a great gasp.

There, on the other side of his beautiful round green door, stood a Dwarf. Or, Bilbo thought it was a Dwarf, he couldn't be sure. Whoever it was stood at about the height of 4'5", a little shorter than Oin and Gloin were. They were of stocky build like most Dwarves, but it was a slender stocky, if that made sense. Bilbo could also see a pair of axes strapped to the Dwarves back, alongside a large, full quiver of arrows and a bow that was almost as tall as the Dwarf them self. They wore a cloak of the blackest night, darker than the inside of a mountain without a flame.

Bilbo was mesmerised, only starting when the person before him lifted their head, displaying the most dazzling face Bilbo had ever seen in his life. The male, for Bilbo could tell now that he could see his face, had a strong, straight nose above full, pouty red lips. His eyes were the deepest cerulean blue Bilbo had ever seen, surrounded by thick, black lashes that almost swept his cheeks when he blinked and beneath thick black eyebrows. In any other face, these features would be odd, imperfect, but it just makes the Dwarf before him look even more perfect.

Unlike most Dwarves, this one had no beard, much like Kili, with only a light stubble coating his defined jaw. The Dwarf did, however, have long black hair that reached just below his shoulder, full of different braids and beads as seemed the norm in Dwarven tradition.

Bilbo was this time snapped out of his blatant ogling of the Dwarf when the Dwarf in question spoke, asking, "Are you Mister Baggins of Bag End?" in a deep, rumbling tone.

The flustered Hobbit was saved from answering when a voice behind him piped up. "'Who's at the door, Master Baggins? Is it Thorin?"

"Nay, your uncle has not yet arrived with us, Master Kili, he still wanders about Hobbiton lost, wondering where his Company are. I left him a trail, but whether or not he follows my... advice is yet to be seen. He is a stubborn Dwarf, yes?" By now, all twelve Dwarves and Gandalf had clustered inside Bilbo's entrance hall, listening to and observing the late new-comer.

The white-haired Dwarf with the long, pointed beard, _Balin,_ Bilbo suddenly remembered, stepped forwards and replied diplomatically, "Yes, yes he is. but he's a Dwarf, and a king at that, so I think he has double the normal dosage as we lowly commoners do. But I have to ask, how do you know young Kili, when it is obvious he has never met you, judging by his face?" This gave the unknown Dwarf pause for several moments, before he said, "I shall hold my tongue until your king finds his way here. What I know should be told only unto trusted ears, and he would be the best judge of this Company, Master Baggins, and Master Wizard."

Before anyone could say anything, all were interrupted by the unmistakable voice--well, to the Dwarves and Gandalf at least--of Thorin Oakenshield shouting,

"YOU!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I didn't mean to leave this for so long, but I was going through year 11 and preparation for my GCSE's at the time, and I'm now in sixth form as well, so double the workload, and I just forgot about updating and then that I even had the story. Again: SORRY!!! But I hope this chapter can make up for it.  
> Disclaimer: As is obvious, I do not own the great and wonderful world of Middle Earth, for that right belongs to Tolkien, nor do I own the characters of the Hobbit films, which do belong to Peter Jackson, which means I have to give Kili back *sigh*

**Thorin POV**

I was young when the Arkenstone was found, barely even 8 years old, but already my grandfather had amassed a great wealth from the mountain. However, even a child so young as I could see the difference in Thror after the Arkenstone was set in pride of place above his throne. Before, he was only found carrying and ofttimes caressing a piece of gold, but he was always going about his duties as King Under the Mountain. But after the Arkenstone was found, he was barely seen outside of the treasury, and he began neglecting his duties, both to his people and to his One, my grandmother.

I was 10 when I witnessed him striking her. I was unable to sleep, and so I wandered the halls of Erebor, eventually finding myself in the treasury in the small hours before dawn. Because I had been warned not to purposefully seek out Thror, I was hesitant to go in, but I entered as soon as I heard raised voices, fearing an attack upon the King. However, I was shocked to find my grandmother pulling desperately at Thror's arm, trying to drag him away from the gold, and back to their chambers. It continued for a moment as they argued before my grandfather grew impatient and lifted his free arm, swinging it forward in a great arc to land with a great, reverberating  _smack!_ against her cheek. I could hear the bone cracking from the force where I stood, twenty paces away from the King and Queen.

A funeral was held for the Queen barely a month later.

The King did not attend.

I swore to myself as I stood waiting, hoping for my grandfather to appear and show remorse and grief for the death of his One, that I would never, ever fall to the Gold Sickness, never hurt my One. And the only way to do so was to never meet my One, and if I did, then I would never acknowledge her as mine, for her own safety.

**Third Person POV**

"YOU!"

Those gathered within the cosy Hobbit hole gaped as they watched Thorin Oakenshield embraced the stranger in such a strong hug that even Balin and Dwalin were wincing in sympathy. But the stranger bore Thorin's strength with ease, his long black hair becoming near indistinguishable from Thorin's own in the dark of night. 'Twas a long time before Thorin and the stranger parted, and even then they kept and arm about the others shoulders in a show of joviality, making it clear, as though it hadn't been before, that Thorin and this unknown Dwarf were on good terms. All was silent for a moment longer, from Bilbo because his manners refused to allow him to speak as he wished, and the Company because they were shocked beyond belief at the presence of this unfamiliar Dwarf whom stood on such familiar terms with the Heir to Erebor. Eventually, Gandalf cleared his throat, rather gruffly, and asked of the elder Dwarf, "Thorin Oakenshield, much as it is a relief to see you in one piece, might I ask as to the identity of this Dwarf? I am quite afraid that we remain unacquainted." This query was backed up by the members of the Company, finally released from their stupor by the Grey Wizard's bold words.

"Ah, Master Gandalf, a pleasure to see you well also. As it is to see my fellow Dwarves in one piece. Allow me to present Nigan, son of Kigan. He is an old friend, and he shall be joining us on our journey." Thorin greeted Gandalf with a broad grin and light--for a Dwarf--tone, but his words grew darker and deeper with threat as he explained the presence of this  _Nigan_ , as though daring anyone of his Company to contest the presence of him.

Bilbo suddenly chose this moment to speak up from behind Gandalf, backed the rest of the Company. "Uh, what journey? And might I inquire as to why you have arrived on my doorstep seemingly knowing who I am while I have no knowledge of any of you beyond Gandalf?"

Silence reigned once again as all Dwarves present realised that Bilbo truly had no idea of his soon-to-be role within the Company and the quest.

At long last, Thorin answered Bilbo's first question: "We journey to the Lonely Mountain to kill the dragon Smaug."


End file.
